Replicator, Overseer (3.5e Monster)
= Replicator Overseer = Strange mechanic whirring and the clatter of a thousand metal feet preceeds a wave of these mechanical insects. Almost demonic in the voracity with which they propagate and replicate, they do not distinguish good from evil and have no qualms about mining people as well as materials. Overseers are the replicators' group coordinators. They are comprised of 1,940 monads working together, compacted into the shape of a hovering probe roughly 3 and a half feet tall and 2 feet long and wide. They weigh approximately 78 pounds (or half that much when the base material is mithral). Overseers do not harvest or sculpt materials, instead using their cutters in order to clear pathways and bypass obstacles. Combat Overseers are slow to move and weak in combat, but their power is in organizing other replicators and make them work more effectively. (Ex): Overseers guide and coordinate other replicator types in battle. Any replicator within 30 ft. of the overseer get a +1 bonus on any attack roll, save or skill check. Also, replicator drones harvest and replicate twice as fast within the coordination effect of an overseer. : Replicators are equipped with one or more cutting tools. These are small, concentrated beams of energy that they use for harvesting raw material and attack. An overseer's cutter beam ignores all material hardness and does 2d6 base damage when used for the latter purpose. It is considered a ranged weapon unlike most other replicator cutters, having an effective range of 10 feet. Fast Healing (Ex): When replicators get damaged, they attempt to absorb remnant monads from destroyed replicators into their subsystems, as well as shift the monads of their own body back into alignment, with limited effect. An overseer regains 1 hit point at the start of every turn. (Ex): All replicators are able of interacting remotely with binary communication over any distance, although not across planes. Furthermore, this interlink functions roughly like a telepathy spell. (Ex): The strange magical energies that power individual monads have an arcane dampening effect that blocks the effects of most arcane and divine magics, with the following exceptions. Both chill metal and heat metal have the same effects upon a replicator as a slow spell, and a shatter spell deals normal damage to them. (Ex): Replicator overseers have highly focused senses. They can detect objects and creatures in all directions and are immediately entitled to a Spot check when a creature enters within 100 feet of it, so long as that the scout has line of effect. Furthermore, replicator scouts get a +8 bonus to any Listen and Spot check due to their sensors. (Su): Replicator overseers have personal shielding that give it a +1 deflection bonus to AC and that have a total of 15 hit points when fully charged. The shield absorbs all damage from any attack. The shield cannot absorb more damage than it has hit points at any time, and against damage that penetrates the shields normal damage reduction still applies. An overseer's shielding regains 10 hit points at the beginning of every turn. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster